


Love Bites

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why on Earth would you bite me while we're making out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #29: rumors
> 
> Mentioned Ronon/Jennifer, past Rodney/Jennifer.

"Hmmm." Rodney was practically purring as John kissed along his jaw.

Their latest mission had to be rescheduled, and John suggested to put the time to good use, so here they were, making out in Rodney's bed. One of John's hand was stroking his side while the other was making itself at home under Rodney's shirt, getting to know Rodney's nipple. Mostly though they were kissing. A lot.

"Hmmm," Rodney said again when John's tongue circled his earlobe. "Ow! Dammit!" He pushed John away. "What the hell?!"

"Um," John said, looking sheepish. His hand was still stuck under Rodney's shirt but had stopped moving. "Sorry."

"You bit me," Rodney said annoyed, rubbing his reddened lobe.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Why on Earth would you bite me while we're making out?" Rodney asked, still frowning.

"Um." John flushed.

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is this...a hint? Do you want me to—"

"No!" John quickly said. "I'm fine. Perfectly happy really."

The frown was back when Rodney said, "Then what? Did you think _I_ like to be bitten?"

The flush on John's face deepened.

"What would make you think that?! I complain about _hangnails_. You think I'd enjoy being _bitten_?"

"I didn't know you were so self-aware, Rodney," John said with smirk.

"Don't change the subject. We've been together for a few weeks now, and so far you've never felt the need to bruise me in bed. Other than fucking me sore."

They both flushed.

John smiled. "I do like to do that," he said seductively and moved close to kiss Rodney, but he was stopped by a finger on his lips.

"Nonono. First you tell me what made you believe I'd be into being bitten. Without being asked for that matter."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh, you did _that_. I just want to know why."

John looked at Rodney's mouth. Rodney waited. John's eyes moved up to Rodney's, and he quickly said, "I might have heard it."

"You _heard_ that I like to be bitten? Heard from whom? Did you just walk down the hall and someone happened to be discussing my sexual preferences?"

"Something like that," John said, looking away at where his hand started running circles on Rodney's skin again.

"And what _exactly_? Because I still have a hard time picturing it," Rodney insisted.

"Um. Ronon might have mentioned it."

Rodney blinked. And stared. Then blinked some more. "Ronon," he said flatly.

John smiled apologetically.

"Let me get this straight," Rodney began. "You talk with Ronon about what I like in bed." He blinked again, then shook his head. "I'm not sure what I should find more appalling. That you talk with the new boyfriend of my _ex-girlfriend_ about our sex life or that you actually believed him."

"So it's not true?" John asked.

"Obviously."

They looked at each other for a moment.

"We could still have sex," John said matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Without biting though."

"Without biting," John agreed, leaning forward again. This time Rodney didn't stop him.

They kissed deeply, mouths opening up for each other.

"You do know that Ronon's making up all the games that he tells you about?" Rodney said when they stopped to take a breath.

"Shut up," was John's brusque answer before he rolled on top of Rodney to bruise him the way he knew Rodney enjoyed.


End file.
